


nightmares

by Radio Rascal (Vagrants)



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 18:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19470133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagrants/pseuds/Radio%20Rascal
Summary: Optimus's rest is disturbed.





	nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> something fast and simple because i haven't felt up to doing the more complicated things i wanna do...i hope you enjoy

They were both asleep and peaceful, but not for much longer. The first signs of trouble were subtle: Optimus grimaced and gripped at nothing with one hand. Then his leg jerked, kicking Megatron in the stomach behind him.

A Decepticon would wake easily to that disturbance. His optics blinked on and machinery started up, assessing the area for threats and finding none. He patted Optimus on the abdomen, but the twitching and muttering continued.

When Optimus started whimpering, Megatron grimaced. “No—no—Megatron, no—”

“Wake up,” Megatron said, jostling him a little.

Optimus jerked awake, stabbing his elbow into the bottom seam of Megatron’s chest. He responded by hugging him tighter.

“You’re safe, Optimus. At home.”

“It was just a nightmare.”

“You said my name.”

Optimus froze. “Did I?”

“What was I doing?” Megatron’s tone was concerned.

“It was just a dream...it doesn’t mean anything. It doesn’t matter.” His limbs trembled and his optics were half-shut, as if afraid to confront reality.

“You were very upset,” Megatron said. “Look at me.”

Optimus deactivated his optics, and at the same moment placed a hand over the one on his stomach. “It’s fine.”

“I want to see you.”

Optimus activated his optics and turned onto his back. He couldn’t stop cringing at the sight of that face, that bright red staring back at him…

“Oh,” Megatron said.

Optimus rolled over and put his face against Megatron’s chest. He was already calming down, feeling silly for causing a fuss. “It’s just a dream. Processors are weird. It doesn’t say anything about what I think or how I feel or—”

“Of course not.” Megatron rubbed circles on his back.

It didn’t mean anything, Optimus kept telling himself. It didn’t mean anything. What happened when they were awake meant something, and Megatron wasn’t like that anymore. Megatron was safe. Eventually, his dream-addled processor remembered that and forgot the distressing imagery it had conjured up.

Eventually, they were asleep and peaceful again.


End file.
